


Dragon Tamer (+ teaser)

by RainisFalling13



Series: Horny Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Caught, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Face-Fucking, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Slut Harry, Top Charlie Weasley, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: Christmas at the burrow of course had to end with one last present under the tree. A surprise to both the gift and the receiver, Harry is caught by Charlie who lets Harry use the erection in his pants to the boy's pleasure. Waking up ends in another round, and a promise for a future threesome.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley
Series: Horny Harry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 534





	Dragon Tamer (+ teaser)

Harry was staying with his godfather for the Christmas holidays (managing a tryst or two in the break), but they were going to Weasleys’ for the 24th to 26th. The whole family would be there and Harry was excited to see everyone again. Surprisingly, it wasn’t for a sex thrill, as Sirius and his toys had sated him rather well. 

Inevitably though, lust raced through his body eve of the 25th. After a wonderful day of delicious breakfast, presents in pyjamas, a quidditch game and lounging, followed by a wonderful dinner, Harry was blissed. But he just needed one more thing to fully finish the day in true blissed out way. 

A loud snore interrupted his train of thought. Ugh. If that didn’t kill the mood, what would? Harry dropped his hand from where it had begun slowly stroking his wakening member. Harry groaned. Now unable to sleep from arousal, and unable to bring himself to completion because of his roommate and lack of curtains he normally would use if they were at Hogwarts, Harry got out of bed in search of somewhere else to wank and crash. 

He couldn’t stay with Sirius; Remus was in that room too. Obviously Arthur and Molly’s room was out of the question. Ginny was with Tonks and it would be weird anyway. Bill was sharing with Percy. Ron was turning him well off. And Charlie was sharing with the twins. So all that was left was hoping that the living room remained empty, considering the lack of empty rooms, else people wouldn’t be bunking. 

Now Harry had to find somewhere where he could easily hide if someone did enter the room, and not a place he frequented enough to get him flustered later. 

Eventually he stood behind the Christmas tree that was set up in the corner. Empty of presents and placed so there was room in the corner between it and the wall, as well as being a place he would not go to frequently, made it good. That and it was easy to hide behind. Harry cast a few wards, one to protect him from the trees scratchy leaves, a silencer, and an alarm in case someone entered the room. 

Harry cast a warming charm on the ground so as not to freeze his naked flesh on the cold stone and lay on his back, legs spread and exposing his entrance to the room. He lubed his fingers and pressed one at his entrance, shivering at the cold gel. Impatient, he slammed his finger inside, welcoming the invasion and warmth clutching his finger. He fingered another inside his entrance and scissored, relishing the stretch he had not felt for days. 

His other hand reached to tug at his mast, slapping against his stomach and drizzling pre-cum over pale flesh. Harry dragged his fingers into the puddle, coating his fingers and sliding his hand faster, thumbs and finger fiddling with the foreskin and slamming down hard to jostle his heavy balls. 

Harry had his other hand arrowed, stabbing into his hole. Oh how he wished he’d brought a dildo or at least a plug! Nevertheless he continued on, hand tugging on his erection, pulling him to completion, and his hand thrust inside, pushing ejaculate out of him. 

Just as he was about to scream his release, someone tripped his ward. Desperate, Harry gripped the base of his dick hard to prevent release, and his hand stilled in its place. Harry’s breaching was laboured, legs trembling from the near orgasm, cock painfully hard and wishing for completion. 

Harry listened for the person to leave, but they did not. He heard them rummaging around the living room and he held his breath, terrified of being caught. Who was it? His question was answered when Charlie’s face appeared around the tree. Harry flushed, mortified, and Charlie blushed, not expecting the scene that met his eyes. 

The man had woken to strange noises, alerting the light sleeper who had learnt to awaken at the slightest sound, lest it be a dragon escaping. He followed the sounds to the living room before they mysteriously stopped, though Charlie cold still hear heavy breathing. Maybe someone was here? Injured? Hiding? [The silencer had broken]

Charlie looked around but couldn’t see anyone. Eventually he saw an odd item at the back of the tree. That wasn’t there before! So he went over to see what it was, and the sight of his youngest brother’s friend, legs spread, impaled on his hand, and gripping a weeping erection, caused him to flush. 

Hardy stared at him wide eyed. What the hell was he going to do now? Charlie coughed, clearly embarrassed. Harry, forever wanting to make the most of every opportunity, made a show of reluctantly removing his hand, arching and moaning as it left his body before he displayed his fluttering hole, clearly desperate for something it could envelop. 

Charlie’s breath hitched. He knew it was wrong to sleep with his brother’s best friend but oh! How turned on the erotic sight made him. 

Harry stood on shaky legs, erection still at full mast and took a step forwards. Charlie just started at him until Harry fell onto the older man. Harry moaned at the friction on his painfully hard dick and couldn’t hold back on slowly thrusting, humping the well muscled leg, and dripping stains over the night pants. No doubt Charlie could feel the growing wetness on his leg and then man himself moaned. Harry had been clinging to his hips up till that point but then he moved one to cup the tent in his pants. 

Harry grinned up at him. He might just get that release he really wanted after all. Harry pulled the pants down enough to uncover his prize and his hand leapt for it, pinching the tip slightly to bring more juice out to lubricate the cock he was going to impale himself on. 

A fresh wave of excitement and lust ran over Harry and encouraged him to stop humping for just a moment in order to clamber up the muscled body that was Charlie Weasley. He wrapped his legs around his waist and place his hands on the other’s shoulders, before pulling himself up slightly. Moving one hand, he guided the erection to his hole and slammed down on it, drawing breathy moans from both of them. 

Cock sheathed, it was now up to Charlie, and of course, the man obliged. He pressed Harry against the wall and pulled out to sharply thrust in. He pounded into the tight chamber, Harry’s body held to the wall only by tight gripping around wonderfull dick and the pressing of his shoulders to the wall. 

Suddenly Charlie stopped, fully pressed inside so that Harry could feel those warm and fuzzy balls against him, and thrills of pleasure ran through him from pressure on his prostate. Harry’s own cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum over both their stomachs, and his own balls were still heavy, and erection still hard and purple from lack of orgasm. He was desperate to cum!

“W-what are you d-doing?” Harry managed to gasp out between waves of pleasure trembling his voice like his legs trembled. Instead of replying, Charlie turned and carried Harry to his bedroom. The wall was fun, but the bed was more comfortable. 

Harry moaned again, body collapsing onto the sculpted chest and his body was jostled by each step taken, somehow impaling him more onto that cock that was gloriously pressed inside him, stretching him wonderfully. Half dazed but still coherent enough to summon their abandoned clothes so no one would find them in the morning, they trailed behind the intimately joined pair and dropped as soon as they entered the room. But soon, the force of gravity pressing his prostate so much harder against the head of the impaled organ and the jostling rubbing his erection against hard muscles pulled an orgasm from the boy before they'd even gotten to their destination. Harry could only hope none of his release had dropped on the floor.

Harry was impatient to start again and as soon and Charlie knelt on the bed Harry was taking control. Still impaled, he twisted his body so that Charlie would follow until the older man was on his back and staring up at Harry who had the most devilish smirk on his face. Finally in position Harry pushed himself up off the dick, before using both his body weight and gravity to sheath that member into his chamber. 

Charlie’s brain was too frazzled with pleasure to complain about not fucking Harry, and rather allowed the boy to fuck himself with Charlie’s cock. But soon Charlie felt that tightening and pooling warmth in his groin and he released, staining Harry’s insides with cum. 

Harry clenched down, not wanting any of his hard earned prize to escape. The constant glorious pounding of a spear headed organ and the need for release from before soon brought forth his own orgasm. He sat there, rocking forwards to thrust his hips alongside each spurt of cum. He panted, enjoying being filled with hot semen. 

He soon frowned though. That surely was more cum than what two normal orgasms would produce. He wasn’t complaining, and he enjoyed the slight swelling in his belly, but that wasn’t normal. 

“Hey Charlie?”

“Hgnnmmm.” Was the sleepy response. Harry cast a wandless cleaning charm and leant forwards to seal their chests together and pushed his hips back to make sure they remained firmly attached. 

“How do you produce so much in one orgasm?”

Charlie blushed but woke up enough to say “apparently being around enough mating dragons means their pheromones affect your sex organs. For females, in their fertility period of their cycle they become rather horny, almost like entering heat, and for males, we produce more semen in hopes of better fertilisation.”

Harry moaned at the image created and rocked back. He could feel that the stream of cum had now ended and he relished in the warm liquid oozing inside of him. 

“Nmmm. Tired Harry.” Charlie mumbled. 

Harry sighed but supposed that he could do with some rest too. Keeping himself firmly impaled, Harry rested his head on Charlie’s shoulder and slept. 

————————————————

Harry was awoken by sniggers. He groaned, wiggling his body. A sharp inhale of breath and the movement inside his entrance turned his groan into a moan. 

He blinked open his eyes, only to see three red-heads enter his vision. He sat up abruptly, drawing a moan from both himself and the person he was still impaled on. He’d forgotten that Charlie was rooming with the twins, and also that they’d fallen asleep still attached. 

Harry blushed under the three gazes, and felt softened dick twitching and hardening inside him. Instinctively he rocked into it, his own organ twitching from both anal stimulation and the heated gaze from his audience. 

Audience. Perhaps he could given them a show if that’s what they desired? And going by the heat and lust in their eyes, they desired it. Harry smirked, they’d gone slow and deep last night in their exhaustion, but after a good sleep, Harry had energy for a good, fast fucking. 

He pulled himself up and slammed back down, repeatedly, letting the twins watch their brother’s thick mast disappear and reappear from around Harry’s hole. 

Every time Harry dropped onto that dick that stuffed him full, they cum deposited from the previous night sloshed around inside him. He could feel it moving to coat all his walls, and he could even see it move inside as his belly was forced out every time the cock entered him and pushed his cavern tighter. 

Charlie was moaning too, from the feeling of being ridden, and he could feel his own cum coating his dick every time it entered the smaller body. 

Charlie raised his hands to Harry’s hips to help lift the boy up and pull him down. Soon though he wanted more than that. He’d been too tired last night to have the energy for fucking, letting Harry do as he pleased, but now he wanted more. 

As he thrust up and slammed Harry down, he twisted them so Harry lay on the mattress and began pounding. Muscles in his thighs straining, and hips snapping forward. Harry moaned. Yes! This is what he wanted! He tightened his legs around Charlie’s waist and started wanking himself, soon pulling an orgasm that splashed against the older man’s rock hard abs and over his own torso. He clenched down on the invading organ and his tightening chamber and dirt moans set Charlie off, unloading even more spunk into Harry’s abused hole, distending the boy’s stomach further. 

Harry opened his eyes to look at their audience. They were staring at where the pair were joined, lazily stoking their hard cocks. Harry grinned, and gestured Fred over. 

He wandlessly dropped Fred’s pants and pulled the twin over his head, immediately gulping down the new organ and swallowed it to the root. Fred gasped and thrust, momentarily chocking Harry, while the boy lay still. Getting the memo, Fred began fucking the warm mouth, relishing in the sight of plump lips around his disappearing dick and tight throat clamping down on the head. 

Harry reached over for George, taking some of the come leaking from his holes and using it to lube for a hand job. George thrust into the hand, fucking it like it was another hole. 

Charlie’s stream of cum was ending, and as Fred buried himself in Harry’s mouth, red pubes burying Harry’s nose in their curls, Fred released down the younger’s throat. Harry swallowed continuously, whole body tightening and helping the last few drops escape the penis still embedding into him. Harry’s hand was speeding up where it raced along George’s shaft and he released a moan at the wet heat which enveloped his penis pulled an orgasm from both of them; Harry releasing down George's tight chamber, and George releasing over his body. 

Fred and George then moved away, and just when Charlie went to pull out, Harry clamped down and tightened his legs’ grip around the dragon tamer’s waist. He tiredly transfigured his underwear from where they lay on the floor next to the door, and inserted the plug when Charlie pulled out. 

He wanted to experience the fullness of the equivalent of at least 4 orgasms for as long as he could

The three redheads stood away from the bed as the watched Harry play with the toy that was preventing Charlie’s cum escaping. Said Weasley was glad the fucking had tired his cock because otherwise he’d be up for another round of pounding that tight arse with its gaping hole stuffed full of his spunk. 

“Harry?!” They heard Ron’s voice call out from somewhere downstairs. Clearly the boy had woken and went looking for his friend who was missing from his bed. Harry groaned at the fact he’s have to move and slowly stood up. He cast a cleaning charm for George’s release and began putting his clothes on, making sure he bent over enough each time he picked up an item of clothing to let the three red-heads view his plugged arsehole. 

Fully clothed, the three knew he’d be leaving soon, and Fred couldn’t help but call out. “Looking forward you seeing you at school Harry! Let us know when you’re free.”

Full of confidence, Harry opened the door, turned and smirked at them, then left.


End file.
